


Frederick Misunderstands Mistletoe

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you didn't anticipate me writing Ben/Frederick + mistletoe, you haven't been paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frederick Misunderstands Mistletoe

“Please, tell me about any other human Christmas traditions that I may encounter,” Frederick says, shifting as he adjusts Ben’s tie for the hundredth time.  Humans have so many more traditions than Volm do, and it is easy to forget or confuse them.

Ben wraps his hands around Frederick’s.  “You’re going to be fine.  I know it’s your first big official human holiday party as ambassador to Earth, but we’re going to have a great time.  And if anything unexpected comes up, I'll be right next to you.”

“I assure you that I did not decide to date you for this purpose, but it is very helpful to date a human,” Frederick says.

Ben grins.  “I’m glad I can help you.”

“I am ready to attend the party now,” Frederick says, leaning forward to kiss Ben.

“Good,” Ben says.  “We’re going to have a very merry Christmas.”

 -

“I didn’t expect they’d snag mistletoe,” Ben comments, arm looped around Frederick’s waist. 

“You did not tell me about mistletoe,” Frederick says.

“You can see for yourself,” Ben says, nodding towards one bunch across the room, where two humans are standing.

Maggie gestures towards the plant to the human she is standing beside.  They are too far away, so Frederick cannot hear what they are saying.  From the body language, he believes they are engaging in flirtation, but he does not know for certain.  Human body language is difficult to read.  He is surprised when the other human leans in to kiss Maggie.  He is even more surprised when Maggie pulls the other human closer.

“I did not realize that your friend Maggie was dating someone,” Frederick says.  He strives to keep up with the personal lives of Ben’s friends and family.

“She’s not- yet.  You have to kiss whoever you’re under the mistletoe with,” Ben says.  “I don’t think it’s an accident that she ended up under it with Isabella.”

“A manipulation,” Frederick says, shocked at this revelation.  Kiss-inducing plants.

Ben shrugs.  “They like each other, but they’re kind of dancing around each other.”

“If we inform them both of their mutual feelings, they would no longer have to ‘dance,’” Frederick points out. 

Ben laughs a little and shakes his head.  “You don’t want to get involved in other people’s love lives.  They’ll figure it out.  The mistletoe was probably a good start.”

“I hope they will be as happy as we are,” Frederick says.

“Me too,” Ben says, smiling over at him.

And so Frederick diligently spends the rest of the night avoiding the mistletoe.  There is an irritating amount of the substance hanging from the ceiling.  That Ben seems determined to steer them towards the mistletoe only makes his job more difficult.

Frederick has discovered that the best way to avoid the mistletoe is to get food or to find someone far across the room that they must talk to whenever they come close to the mistletoe.  Eventually it becomes clear that Ben wants to stand under the mistletoe.  Truthfully, he is hurt that Ben wishes to stand under the mistletoe so badly. 

A couple hours into the party, Ben tugs him into a corner.  “What’s up?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Frederick says. 

Ben smiles widely as he takes a step into his personal space- he has consumed two glasses of champagne.  “I’ve been trying to get you under the mistletoe all night, but you always say we have to go talk to someone or another, or that you’re hungry.  I’m pretty sure we talked to some of those Volm more than once, and I know you don’t eat that much.  I thought you liked public displays of affection.”

“I only wish to kiss you, and I am hurt that you so ardently wish to kiss someone else,” Frederick says quietly.  He does not want anyone else to overhear them.

Ben frowns.  “Why would I ever wanna kiss someone other than you?  I love you!”

“I do not know,” Frederick says. 

“But I don’t!  I only wanna kiss you,” Ben says.  “That’s why I wanna go under the mistletoe with you.”

Frederick is very confused.  “Maggie and Isabella used the mistletoe because they were not in a relationship but they still had feelings for each other.  You and I are already in a relationship, and so I can only conclude that you wish for us to kiss someone not already in our relationship.”

Ben scrunches his face together as he thinks.  Frederick has learned it takes him a while once he consumes alcohol. 

“No!” he eventually exclaims.  “I just want to kiss you!  You can kiss people you’re dating under mistletoe.  It just gives other people a chance to kiss too- not that that’s what I’m trying to do.”

Frederick blushes blue; he hates it when he misinterprets human customs like this.  “I am sorry for this confusion.”

“Don’t worry,” Ben says, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  “I should’ve explained it better.  Now that it’s cleared up, do you wanna dance?”

“This is another human custom I am bad at,” Frederick warns him.

“I like your dancing,” Ben says.  “We’ll go slow.”

Frederick nods and takes Ben’s hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Ben leans heavily on him, even though he has not consumed enough alcohol to be heavily impaired.  It does not matter, however, because Frederick enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend leaning against him. 

“You’re a better dancer than you think,” Ben murmurs as he takes Frederick’s waist.

“You are heavily biased,” Frederick says. 

He wants to look at Ben’s face, but he also wants to avoid stepping on Ben’s feet. 

“I’m just really glad you’re here for Christmas,” Ben murmurs, resting his head on Frederick’s shoulder.

“You sound distressed,” Frederick notes.

“The holidays are weird is all.  We had all these traditions, but now everything is gone,” Ben says.  “But it feels better with you here.”

“I know very little about your traditions.  I cannot help you revive them,” Frederick cautions. 

“But I can tell you about them, and I’ll know you’ll listen and be interested.  It’s nice and it helps keep things alive,” Ben says. 

“I will always listen to what you have to say,” Frederick says seriously.

Ben exhales softly and shakes his head.  “Sorry for getting all sad on you.  We should be celebrating Christmas and be happy for what we have, not sad over what we’ve lost.”

Frederick nods, more than willing to save somber talk for the privacy of their bedroom.  “We can discuss this later.”

Ben nods, but Frederick can tell that he is still thinking somber thoughts.  It is something Ben is prone to.

Frederick gradually guides them a little to his left and then he removes his hand from Ben’s shoulder to point upwards. 

“We are under the mistletoe,” Frederick says, uncertain if he should be serious or playful.  He is much better at seriousness.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, we can move over,” Ben says.

“You must kiss me, Ben.  We are under the mistletoe,” Frederick says, trying to sound more playful.  “It is a human thing.”

It must work because Ben smiles widely at him.  “You’re right.”

Ben presses his lips against his cheek before cupping Frederick’s face with both of his hands.  He looks at him for half a minute, wide eyed and serious, and Frederick lets himself be examined, hoping that Ben finds whatever he is looking for.

It seems as if he does, because he surges forward to press his lips against Frederick’s, pressing himself close.  Kissing is one of many human things that Ben has introduced Frederick to, and it is one of his favorite activities.  Even if the human custom of kissing under certain plants is baffling to him.

“I know that we should probably stay a little longer,” Ben murmurs once they pull apart.  “But I really want you to take me home.  For more kissing.”

“I also want to go home,” Frederick says, “and I also want to kiss you more.”

“It’s decided,” Ben says, nodding. 

Frederick smiles as Ben takes his hand.  “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Ben replies, snuggling close to him as they walk out into the snowy DC night. 


End file.
